


Mind the Drop

by makoredeyes



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Blisk is a ho. Literally, Challenge fic, Drabble, Elevator trope, I love that 'weird plot shit' was actually an available tagging option, M/M, OOC, PWP, Prostitution, Smut, Weird Plot Shit, but also plot?, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoredeyes/pseuds/makoredeyes
Summary: For several thundering heartbeats, Kuben Blisk could only stare in wide-eyed shock at the Militia cannonball that’d just come crashing into his elevator, his hand still poised over the controls as Jack stared right back.(Now featuring two chapters!  Chapter 1 is plot, Chapter 2 is pure porn)
Relationships: Kuben Blisk/Jack Cooper
Comments: 27
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morningstar999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/gifts).



> My half of the elevator-trope challenge with morningstar999. Quick and goofy fun, featuring my headcannon that Kubie does NOT like heights lolllll.

_ Shit oh shit oh shit oh shit shit shit shit SHIT! _

It was one of those days. Jack careened around another corner, blasting his way through the hallways of the 23rd floor of a prominent IMC firm, his cover blown and close to a dozen grunts chasing after the Pilot, guns blazing. 

“ _ Pilot! Your vitals are elevated. State your condition _ .” BT’s rich baritone rumbled calmly through Jack’s helmet, a stark contrast to his hammering heart, burning legs, and the sweat soaking his uniform. 

“I’m a little busy, BT!” Jack gasped, swearing as he slipped slightly around yet another turn. All of these halls looked the same. Unending white and repeating gray doors. He had no idea where he was within the building now. 

“ _ Take cover, Pilot. Militia reinforcements are on their way. _ ”

“I’m  _ trying, _ BT!” Jack groused, nearly bouncing into the opposite wall on his next turn and opting to simply leap out and run along it in a long arc instead. Ahead down the hall, escape finally presented itself. An elevator, doors wide open no less, awaited.  _ Yes! _ He poured on the speed, taking full advantage of his jumpkit to charge headlong at the chance for cover. Behind him, he could still hear the IMC giving chase, but he’d gained a corner on them for the moment.  _ Yes yes yes yes...SHIT! _ The doors were closing! “SHIT!” In an act of desperation, he took a blind leap, hoping like hell he made it through the doors before they shut. He closed his eyes, braced for the worst but hoping for the best.

He collided against the far wall of the elevator with a crash, the doors shutting fully behind him almost before he’d hit the floor. He turned just in time to see a grenade ricochet off the edge of one door, and couldn’t help but chuckle as there was a muffled bang and cries of alarm a split second later. He sat up slowly with a groan, and only then did he notice the elevator wasn’t so empty after all. 

For several thundering heartbeats, Kuben Blisk could only stare in wide-eyed shock at the Militia cannonball that’d just come crashing into his elevator, his hand still poised over the controls as Jack stared right back.

This was not what either of them had expected.

Blisk’s eyes narrowed and Jack, still in full flight-or-fight mode, snatched his sidearm up, leveling it at Blisk’s face as the mercenary made for the control panel.

“DON’T!” Jack nearly shrieked, grimacing behind his helmet. “ _ Don’t _ ,” he started over, more calmly. “Touch  _ anything _ or I’ll splatter your face over all six walls!” 

Blisk was a smart man. He dropped his hand and stepped away from the control panel. His eyes narrowed as he looked the Pilot up and down scrupulously. 

“You look familiar,” he drawled. “Have ya threatened me before?” 

“No!” Jack huffed, staggering back to his feet. “Last time we met you had the gun in  _ my _ face, in fact.” This in mind, he kept his weapon raised, tracking Blisk’s nose with the sights. Blisk’s face scrunched up.

“Dun’ recall,” Blisk snorted, shrugging. “So what now, yeh gonna jus’ hold that thing up in my face ‘till ya- OOF!”   
A tremendous explosion shook the entire lift, making it lurch violently and nearly toppling Blisk, and a delicate poof of smoke wheezed out between the shut doors.

“Th’ hell?!” Both men swore in unison. 

“That didn’t sound good,” Jack murmured, looking around warily. Was it a continued attempt from the IMC to take him out, or simply unforeseen damage from that last grenade....? His pistol had drifted down several degrees, but he straightened back up again in a hurry before Blisk could notice. He’d just gotten leveled in on Blisk’s nose when the elevator lurched again and dropped a meter or two before slamming to a stop. Jack gasped, alarmed as they briefly went into freefall, but carried his fear in silence.

Blisk let out a stilted scream of genuine terror and then looked terribly embarrassed when a moment later everything stopped again. Jack blinked in surprise, and cautiously lowered his weapon. 

“You alright, there?” He asked softly. Blisk was pale, and his chest was heaving. He straightened up from the defensive half-crouch he’d fallen into, eyes wide. He said nothing and Jack sighed, prying his helmet off one-handed.

“I was on Typhon,” Jack said, giving Blisk a searching stare. “You let BT and I go when you had the perfect chance to kill us both.”

Blisk’s eyes grew even wider as realization dawned, and his jaw dropped.

“Yer tha’ damned Hero!” He cried.

“BT’s the hero,” Jack corrected firmly. “But you let us go then. Let me go now...and I’ll let you go, too.” He waved his pistol at Blisk as a reminder. Blisk was armed, but he’d have no chance attempting to outdraw Jack’s trigger-finger. Blisk, still shaken, nodded.

“Seems fair e’nuff,” he murmured. Jack nodded as well, satisfied.

“Good. We’re probably down at least a floor now,” Jack reasoned. “Open the door and we can be on our way.” 

Blisk reached for the control panel, taking a half-step forward, and the whole elevator lurched once again, yanking another shriek out of Blisk and an oath out of Jack. The doors shuddered open an inch or two and then locked up. 

“Well shit,” Jack sighed. At the very top of the gap, they could just see light coming in from the landing to what would have been the next floor down if they hadn’t dropped mostly past it. “This complicates things.” He moved carefully across the little cube to the doors, making the elevator creek and groan and Blisk swear softly under his breath. “Come here and help me pry these open the rest of the way,” Jack ordered, taking note of how the big man had locked up somewhat in fear. “We have to get out of here before this thing drops for real.” 

“Goddamn it…!” Blisk huffed, reluctantly moving to help. “Ah was havin’ a nice day b’fore Ah ran inta you... _ again _ !”

“Oh,” Jack drawled, only halfway sarcastic, “This is the best part of my day so far.” To his surprise, Blisk chuckled.

“Heh, yer day must be a real shitshow, then,” He said brightly.

“Well you saw how I got here,” Jack laughed. In another life, Jack thought, they might have been friends, if the hints of their matching sense of humor were any indication. “Alright… on three. One, two,  _ three _ !” 

With twin roars and a fair bit of heaving, the two men forced the doors open enough for either of them to pass through. Jack leaned out and peered down into the gap, then up. “Okay,” he said after a moment. “We definitely can’t go up because there’s a threshold in the way, but we can climb down to the doorway on the next floor and get out that way.”

“ _ CLIMB _ ?!” Blisk wheezed, horrified. He’d been leaning over Jack’s shoulder, peering down into the dark elevator shaft warily. It was a  _ long _ way down. 

“Well,  _ I’m _ climbing. If you want to wait here and see if the IMC rescues you before this thing plummets, be my guest,” Jack said, somewhat meanly, knowing, after what he’d seen, the thought would rattle Blisk something awful. 

It did. The merc blanched again and started to sweat. Jack, however, didn’t have time for whatever (admittedly well-founded -Jack’s palms were sweating too but he’d be damned if he let Blisk know that) hangup the mercenary was having. He spared Blisk one last somewhat withering glance and squeezed out of the gap in the door. 

It was easy to discount otherwise dangerous drops with a jumpkit on his hips, and Jack barely thought twice about stepping off the ledge over the void to hop down to the slim outcropping a dozen feet below. The step was a narrow one: not even the width of his shoe and Jack let out a grunt as he slipped, narrowly catching himself as the jets on his kit fired to pitch his weight forward instead of back. 

“Whoops!” Regaining his balance, and his footing, Jack pulled out his sidearm cautiously with one hand and used the other to bully the exterior doors to the shaft open. Unlike the elevator, these were functioning properly and glided open with minimal tampering to reveal a perfectly empty corridor beyond. Jack heaved a sigh and looked back up to the suspended, and, he realized, akimbo elevator.

Blisk had his nose poked just out of the gap in the doors, watching Jack with wide, concerned eyes. 

“Come on, I’ll hold the door,” Jack said. With the doors open, there was plenty of room for the big merc to stick the landing, even without his gear. Blisk didn’t look happy about it, but nodded, taking a big breath and jumping. 

He’d have landed without an issue, both boot-clad feet thundering down to solid flooring in unison, but an old, old injury chose that exact moment to take its vengeance on Blisk. Jack watched Blisk’s face twist as his knee buckled, first in pain and then terror as his weight reflexively shifted backward and the mercenary tumbled back into the shaft. Their eyes met as Blisk seemed to fall in slow-motion, and Jack had the very clear, very distinct realization that he didn’t need to do a single damn thing and the Frontier would be rid of one of it’s nastiest denizens. 

Blisk realized this too. 

He didn’t scream, but the sharp gasp that escaped instead echoed down the shaft.

Without thinking, Jack’s arm shot out to catch Blisk by the wrist. The Militia Pilot let out a mighty yell of effort as he yanked the merc back, bodily hauling Blisk back upright and beyond, chucking him into the pristine hallway. 

Blisk yelped, the force of the sudden reversal of his weight doing awful things to his shoulder and wrist, forget the disturbing stabbing tingling in his knee that told him he’d torn the ligaments again. He hit the floor hard, but he wasn’t going to complain. For a long moment, he simply laid there, face-down and almost hugging the blessedly solid and  _ there _ tiles, gasping for air as he pulled himself back together. 

Jack stood by, watching impassively. 

“Don’t like elevators?” He said, politely trying to keep his amusement out of his voice.”  
“ _Elevators_ ,” Blisk wheezed, sitting up with a wince, “are _fine_. When they’re workin. It’s th’ long drop Ah don’ like.” He blew out a long, shaky breath, and dried his hands on his pants. “Ah’d be a splatter at th’ bottom ‘a that shaft, dead in th’ worst way Ah kin think of,” Blisk went on, standing on shaking legs with a soft groan. He tested his weight on the renewed injury and almost toppled again, hissing in pain. “If you hadn’t a saved me,” he finished, giving Jack a searching and alarmingly vulnerable stare. He took two hobbling steps toward Jack, closing the distance between them as behind the younger Pilot, the doors finally hissed shut. 

Jack stood his ground, confident he could defend himself with Blisk so badly hurt, should the merc try anything, staring levelly back. 

“ _Thank you_ ,” Blisk breathed, his gratitude sincerely heartfelt and something that almost looked worshipful in his eyes. Jack let out a squeak of surprise as a split second later he was pulled into a veritable bear-hug, swift and firm. He reeled as Blisk pulled away, wide-eyed and stunned. Blisk pivoted, looking around for a moment and then said, “Eighth door down on th’ left. Passcode is one-one-two-three-niner. It’s a maintenance access shaft tha’ goes all th’ way down ta ground level with a side exit. No one ‘spects it ta be used by anyone otha’ than inside guys so it ain’t guarded.” He paused, giving Jack a long look. “Mebbe call an’ let me thank ya properly sometime, yeah?” He took Jack’s hand and pressed a calling card into his hands with a little smile. “No strings attached. No war.”   
Jack blinked owlishly, his jaw dropping.

“Ah do requests, even,” Blisk added slyly. “For th’ right fella. Now get. B’fore someone finds ya.” Blisk grabbed Jack by the shoulder and turned him, giving him a half-playful shove away from him, and then sat heavily where he stood with a soft groan. 

Jack stared a second longer then turned and took off down the hall at a trot, counting doors and quickly discovering that Blisk had been telling the truth.

_ “Pilot. Pilot! State your condition!” _ BT’s voice was loaded with urgency and concern as Jack stuffed his helmet back on. 

“I’m fine, BT,” Jack breathed, taking the steps down the long, spiraling staircase two or three at a time. They’d come out of the elevator shaft on the twentieth floor. He had a long way to go in a hurry. 

_ “I detected an unusual spike in your vitals recently. Are you injured? _ ” BT pressed on. Jack couldn’t help but laugh softly.

“Uh. No. I’m fine, BT.”

“ _ Then what has happened?” _

Jack contemplated concocting a lie, but decided the truth was so beyond belief he didn’t need to bother.

“...Kuben Blisk propositioned me as thanks for saving his life.” Yep. Sounded even weirder saying it aloud. There was a very,  _ very _ long pause from BT. 

“ _ Darkweb research concludes this is a means of currency commonly employed by Blisk, often under a codename alias.’ _ ” BT intoned passively, unbothered by the social hangups of humans when it came to sex.  _ “Recommend requesting ‘head’ as this appears to be a particularly strong talent of his.” _

Jack tripped down the next half-dozen steps, narrowly escaping falling headlong down them as he caught himself against the handrail, a horrified squawk escaping him.

“BT!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes the call. Blisk's got his number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!FAIR WARNING: THIS IS PORN. All of it. Graphic, kinky, weird sex in GREAT detail. If you don't want to see that, you need to back away right now.  
> !!This chapter also features overt prostitution. If sex doesn't squick you, but people having sex for money/professionally does, you need to back away right now.  
> !This chapter also contains wildly OOC/Left Field Headcanons with very little/flimsy justification or explanation. If you're not into that, kindly...you guessed it. Back away now. ((Fun fact! Grammarly recognizes (and corrected a misspell for me) the word "Headcanon"))  
> That's it... if you're good with that...Enjoy! =P

Jack stared down at the calling card in his hands. He hadn’t even looked at it when Blisk had given it to him: he’d been reeling still from the merc’s sudden and unexpected show of affection, not to mention in a tremendous hurry to get out of dodge at the time. He’d stuffed it in a random pocket and promptly forgot it until this very moment, having found it as he did a pre-laundry pocket check on nearly every scrap of clothing he had. (He knew he needed to do laundry more often than once a month, and he paid for waiting every time, but here he was.)

He’d assumed it was another  _ Apex Predators _ card - there was no way in hell he would ever admit to Blisk he still had the last one that had been tossed to he and BT back on Typhon - but looking now, it was something entirely different. Silver ink over pristine white showed the silhouette of a bird, wings spread wide, it’s splayed primaries replaced with the blades of knives. Jack snorted softly. It was elegant, but Blisk sure had an  _ image _ , didn’t he? Jack wondered if the merc did his own logos or if he’d actually paid an artist to do his branding. He turned the card over. There was nothing but a number, printed in that same flashy silver. That, at least, was consistent with the other calling card. No other info: just an image and a comm address. 

Without even thinking, he pulled out his comm and was punching in the number, only really realizing what it was he was doing as the signal connected.

“ _ Hello, there.” _ The voice that answered on the other end was entirely unfamiliar. He had Blisk’s accent, yes, but nothing else about the soft, almost demure tones even  _ hinted _ at anything Jack remembered of the mercenary’s voice. Had he misdialed?

“I’m sorry, what?” Jack blurted, turning red. There was a pause, and then a much more familiar reply.

“ _ Hero? _ ” Another pause. “ _ Cooper? Tha’ you? _ ” Jack could only stammer in reply, and after a moment, Blisk let out a soft laugh. “ _ Ah knew you’d call _ ,” he said, sounding pleased. 

“I didn’t think the number would work,” Jack muttered, fidgeting. “Who was that that answered?” He blurted, still unable to fathom that had been  _ Blisk _ .

“ _ Here’s how this works, _ ” Blisk chuckled, ignoring his question entirely.  _ “You tell me when, and where, and Ah’ll be there. No questions asked, no tricks, no surprises. Deal? _ ”

Jack’s blush ignited all over again. 

“Uhh…”

Jack sat on the edge of the hotel bed, wringing his hands anxiously as he waited. Under duress, he’d blurted out the first date, time, and location that had come to mind, unwittingly committing to...what? A date? An  _ appointment _ ...with Blisk? He checked the time. Three minutes. He hadn’t heard a thing from the mercenary since that fateful call, but in two and a half minutes, the precise time of their arranged meeting would arrive. He fidgeted, his heart rate up, and he glanced at the far bedside dresser. Common sense had demanded he at least stow a knife nearby, even if Blisk had promised not to try anything. A truce, in the name of good business, he’d said. Jack wasn’t the first to make such an agreement with him. Jack checked the time again. Thirty seconds. He was still in the process of telling himself no-one was  _ that _ punctual, when there came a soft knock at the door. 

Jack just about jumped out of his skin, the startle hoisting him to his feet on pure reflex. He hurried to the door and cautiously cracked it open to peek out. 

Blisk stood just on the other side, dressed down in snug-fitting black slacks and a white silk shirt, one too many buttons open. Jack could see what he suspected was a leather harness just peeking out underneath. He’d been wearing a hooded jacket, keeping his face shaded, but tossed the hood back when Jack answered the door, offering him a tremendously charming smile. He opened his mouth, and that same soft, unfamiliar voice Jack had heard before came out.

“ _ Hello _ there, Jack.” Jack’s mouth went instantly dry, his face turning cherry red. Blisk’s smile broadened into something more playful than reserved. “May I come in?” He asked, softening the act slightly when he realized the fluster he’d sent the other Pilot into. Jack nodded dumbly and stepped aside, allowing him entry. “So tell me ‘bout yerself, Jack,” Blisk said, his tone bright and casual. “You prefer ta pitch or catch? Any dirty daydreams you’d like ta tell me about?”

Jack’s jaw hinged open and seemed to dangle, the Pilot momentarily speechless as he stared back at the merc smiling at him. Blisk had doffed his coat and was beginning to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way. Yes. That was definitely a leather harness underneath. Jack’s ears rang slightly as all the blood in his head seemed to do a sharp 180 to swan-dive straight down to his groin. 

“So what,” he blurted, suddenly, reflexively, defensive. “You’re just totally willing to do anything to make a buck?” 

A strange look flickered across Blisk’s face before he schooled his expression back into pleasant neutrality. Jack would have expected him to be angry with that kind of accusation, but instead, he’d looked...disappointed? Blisk abandoned his slow undressing and, with a sigh, crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Yes,” he said evenly. “Listen. For th’ record, fuckin’s a whole lot more fun than killin’. Th’ IMC pays betta’ but it’s jobs like this one that help me sleep at night.” He stared up at Jack, his expression serious but earnest. “Ah offered ya a  _ freebie _ because Ah admire ya, an Ah figure keepin’ it all  _ business _ makes things easier on both a us, yeah? Ah kin count on my fingers how many people know me by  _ both _ lines a work though, so Ah’m askin’ ya ta respect that.” An ugly, embarrassed blush made Jack’s skin go blotchy. “So, you kin agree ta lettin’ me show you a good time th’ way Ah’m a made professional at, or Ah kin go home, but th’ high an’ mighty act ain’t gonna fly.” 

Jack was horrified. 

“I’m sorry!” He gasped. “This… this is a little weird for me. I don’t usually do uh. Casual,” he admitted. Blisk’s countenance softened and Jack plowed on before he could embarrass himself further. “I… I accept your terms. Is… is there anything else I need to agree to?” Business. This was just another job with another contract. Jack could get behind that. Blisk’s smile returned as Jack caught on.

“Do Ah need a safeword?” He asked, smirking because he knew the answer.

“No!” Jack squeaked.

“Do  _ you _ need a safeword?” Blisk pressed on, chuckling softly. Jack turned hot pink from the cheeks down and shook his head in vehement negation. “Then Ah think we’re set,” he said, pleased. “So. Gonna tell me ‘bout yourself or make me guess?” He stood again, closing the distance between himself and Jack to stand not quite toe-to-toe with him. He’d finished unbuttoning his shirt, and shrugged it away as he approached. Another burst of heat arrowed through Jack’s belly. Blisk’s entire torso was impeccably sculpted, the dark bands of the harness he wore accentuating the bulk and curve of his cleanly-waxed pecs. Jack’s fingers itched with the urge to touch. He swallowed against the dryness in his mouth and jumped a little when Blisk laid his hands over his shoulders. 

“Catch!” He squeaked. “I mean! Oh hell…” Jack laughed, pulling back and covering his face in mortification. “Honestly… It’s been so long I’d take anything… Uh… B-BT read you give good blowjobs?” Jack rambled, tripping over himself and getting redder and redder. Blisk was just standing there, smiling serenely and petting Jack’s arms and shoulders in gentle, chaste strokes as he waited patiently for the Pilot to work out what it was he wanted from him. He blinked, however, at the mention of BT.

“Ya told yer Titan ‘bout this?” He asked flatly, one eyebrow arching. He did not, however, take his hands off of Jack, his palms leaving warm spots on his body wherever he touched. At last, he gave Jack’s shirt a tug, and Jack obediently pulled it away with a soft huff of laughter. 

“Well yeah. I tell him everything. Why? Is that a problem?” Jack asked worriedly. Blisk laughed outright.

“Naw. Jus think it’s funny. Did his homework on me, huh?” Jack bit his lip and nodded. “Thas’ cute,” Blisk observed, giving Jack’s chin a poke just below where his lip disappeared between his teeth. “Still feelin’ shy, huh?” Jack couldn’t help but nod. This man had the same name, the same face...but he was totally different from the Blisk he’d met on the battlefield. The gentle, soft-spoken charm was getting the better of him in a bad way. He wondered which version of the man wore the mask. 

“I’m not usually…” Jack huffed, frustrated. 

“It’s me, huh? We kin use different names if it’s easier on ya…” Jack sucked in a breath and shook his head.

“No, no. It’s fine. Really.”

“Alright, Jack…” Blisk breathed, “Lemme guess, then, yeah?” He slid in a half-step to press his thighs against Jack’s, his fingers ghosting over Jack’s now bare shoulders and collar bones, tickling and raising gooseflesh. “How bout Ah call th’ shots? You look like th’ kind a guy who likes a good firm plowin’...not rough, but good an’ strong.” His hands traveled up to Jack’s face, tickling over his cheekbones and up his temples to thread into his hair. “Trade total control now fer a good pamperin’ after, hmm?” Jack closed his eyes and nodded, his breath turning a little heavy as the petting got a little more personal, Blisk dragging his palms down Jack’s abs to dip his fingertips just barely below the top of pants, making Jack’s belly twitch and quiver. 

“Yes…” Jack breathed at last, lifting his hips against Blisk’s hands slightly. “Good guess…” He rolled his hips slightly, leaning into the bulge pressed against his hip. Blisk’s fingers caught the fastener of Jack’s fly, and he gave it a slight tug.

“May I?” He breathed, leaning in to whisper the request right into Jack’s ear, making him shiver all over and groan.

“Yes… please…” Jack whispered back. Blisk let out a happy little rumble and dipped his head down to place his mouth over the side of Jack’s neck licking and sucking gently and making the younger Pilot moan. He worked his way south from there, laying a slick trail of open-mouthed kisses and licks and even a few delicate bites down Jack’s neck, to the crook of his shoulder and then in a wide arc across his chest going down, down, down until Blisk was kneeling at his feet and nosing the trail of dark hair starting just above Jack’s navel. Jack still had his eyes closed (it was much easier to come to terms with what was happening if he didn’t have to see the bright amusement glittering in Blisk’s pretty baby blues) and he was so absorbed in the fantastic little shocks of pleasure trailing down his body, that he didn’t even notice Blisk plucking open his pants until the merc nuzzled his groin directly and then sat back to shove his pants, shorts and all, down to his ankles. 

Jack let out a gasp that rose into a half-swallowed scream of pleasure as Blisk immediately leaned in and took his cock into his mouth the moment it sprang free of its constraints with another obscenely happy sound. Jack’s eyes snapped open just in time for him to look down and see Blisk rock forward and swallow the entirety of his length in one swift, well-practiced move.

“Holy  _ fuck _ !” Jack gasped, shuddering and narrowly avoiding bucking into Blisk’s mouth. Blisk let out a muffled chuckle, pleased with Jack’s reaction and, from the looks of things, his endowment as well. He did not, however, bother pulling away to reply, instead getting straight to work blowing Jack’s mind. 

BT had been right. If Jack had any remaining functioning brain cells to contemplate it objectively, he’d conclude Blisk wasn’t just good at blow jobs, he was a talented hobbyist who clearly enjoyed practicing eating dick early and often. He worked hard, bobbing his head rapidly, sucking and licking noisily, and even applying the occasional gentle scrape of teeth in all the right places. He was seemingly unbothered by the steady presses of the head of Jack’s member against the back of his throat as well. In mere moments, Jack was panting and he’d doubled over with his hands braced on Blisk’s muscular shoulders for balance, his thighs shaking. 

After a minute or so, seeing how quickly Jack was coming apart, Blisk eased up somewhat. Jack thought momentarily that he might stand a fighting chance that way, but then Blisk’s hands came up, ghosting up his thighs in unison then parting, one moving to fondle his nuts delicately, the other sliding right into the cleft of his ass, fingertips teasing. 

A very,  _ very _ loud moan escaped Jack unbidden and he arched back, nearly collapsing.

“I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop!” He gasped, staggering back as Blisk immediately released him. 

For a moment both men watched in fascination as Jack’s cock, red and beading with precum, twitched and throbbed in time with his thumping pulse. 

“Well isn’t tha’ a pretty sight,” Blisk murmured, eyes locked on Jack’s shaft. “An’ you kin come whenever ya want, wherever ya want ta, ya know.” Jack shook his head again.

“No!” He was still panting but his dick had stopped twitching like the faintest breeze would set him off. “I mean…” Oh, he was blushing again! “I- I want you to fuck me.” 

Blisk’s face lit up with puppyish joy. He looked like he’d just won the lotto. 

“You’re th’ boss,” He purred, standing slowly. He watched Jack’s face, enjoying how the Pilot’s eyes tracked his every move, but gradually drifted to the obvious bulge in his slacks. Jack was still eyeing Blisk’s goods hungrily when the merc stepped in close and, with a little squat, scooped Jack up clean off his feet. Jack let out a little yelp of surprise but then settled as he was hoisted into a bridal carry, reflexively throwing his arms around Blisk’s shoulders for support. Blisk was smiling at him. “You blush almost as much as Ah do,” he laughed, his ears indeed turning pink at the confession. Jack, his heart pattering high in his chest, couldn’t help but laugh back.

“Sure looks like it!” He agreed.

Blisk effortlessly carried him the short distance to the bed where he laid Jack out gently and then climbed up to kneel between his ankles. 

Jack’s chest was heaving slightly as he watched the older Pilot past his own painfully hard cock. Blisk was watching him right back as he slowly opened his fly, freeing his own thick and ready shaft. He gave it a couple of strokes, sighing in relief, but then straightened up and, surprisingly, fished out a tiny bottle of lube from his front pocket. 

Jack’s impressed surprise was clear on his face, making Blisk grin. 

“Don’ look at me like tha’, Ah may be rotten but Ah’m a professional!” He teased, making Jack sputter and laugh softly. “It’s been a while, yeah?” He asked after their giggles had died down again. “Then get comfortable, we’re doin’ this th’ long way. Ah ain’t hurtin’ ya unless ya tell me to.” 

Jack contained his surprise this time, instead shooting Blisk a grateful look and then surprised him by sitting up and rolling over onto his hands and knees. From there, he got comfortable as instructed, letting his knees spread wide and sinking down to rest his weight on his chest and forearms, effectively offering himself in the process. Blisk swore softly in appreciation, and he scooted in close to run a hand over Jack’s back and across his ass. 

“Fucking hell thas’ a gorgeous ass,” he said, candid. Jack’s blush was visible all the way down past his shoulders from the compliment. Blisk had himself one more good, two-handed grope and then got back to business, taking up the lube and slicking up his fingers.

He took his time thoroughly prepping Jack, stretching him gradually with one, two, then three fingers, pumping and scissoring away with nimble twists and thrusts of his wrist, until he had Jack writhing and pushing back on his hand needily. For a time, even this simple prep was so pleasurable that Jack considered letting Blisk get him off just like this, narrowly changing his mind before he gave in completely. 

“Okay,” he gasped, finally too fired up to be shy any longer. “Knock that off and fuck me already!” Blisk was well endowed, yes, but he’d taken some absolute monsters in his day, and he was perfectly confident in his capabilities, even if Blisk wasn’t. 

“Yes, Sir!” Blisk chuckled, half-teasing. He withdrew his hand, pausing to slick himself up with more lube, and then lined up on Jack’s ready hole, pressing in slowly with a long groan. 

Jack shuddered, arching dramatically and pushing back as he was speared open, the Pilot suddenly almost frantic with the need to get absolutely drilled. 

“Don’t stop!” He moaned, grinding back against Blisk’s hips as he sheathed himself fully only to pause. “Just fuck me!” Blisk was almost taken aback by the demanding tone Jack had affected, but a slow grin dawned as he gladly obeyed the order, setting into swift, steady thrusts. Acting on a hunch, he took a risk.

“Heh,” He said, gently feigning contempt. “Slut.” Jack’s reaction was immediate, a tiny, wanton whimper escaping him as he gave Blisk’s shaft a mighty clench. Jack’s own cock, dangling red between his thighs, gave a mighty thump as the Pilot nodded and pressed his chest further into the bed, offering more of himself.

“Yes…” 

Blisk had to brutally snuff the butterflies that sprung up in his belly. He’d played this game a hundred times, but never had his customer’s reaction gone straight to his gut like Jack’s. He shoved it aside, artfully maintaining the act.

“Mebbe Ah should keep ya,” he tried, getting another encouraging clench for his trouble. “Steal you away an’ keep you as a  _ pet. _ ” Jack’s cock twitched hard, a heavy drop of precum splattering onto the bedding beneath him, and Blisk leaned in, pressing his weight over Jack’s back as he took his shaft in hand, pumping relentlessly. “You kin help me  _ unwind _ after tricky house calls,” He growled, aiming it straight into Jack’s ear. Another fat pulse of precum gushed out over his knuckles. Blisk’s own cock gave a hard thump deep in the younger Pilot’s body in response. “Mebbe Ah’ll let my buddies have a piece, too.” 

Jack shook his head, whimpering, but lifted his hips higher as Blisk began to genuinely pound him. He writhed, clawing at the bedding and tossing his head, murmuring steady affirmations all the while. Blisk raised the ante a little higher, thrusting hard enough that his hips slapped against Jack’s ass as he rumbled a steady litany of dirty-talk and erotic abuse right into his ear until at last Jack let out a muffled shriek and finally came, his whole body going tight with the force of it. Blisk eased up but continued to ride him through it, slowing gradually as Jack came down.

“Fuck… Ah’m close too,” he confessed, already easing back. Not everyone wanted his participation.

“Do it!” Jack demanded, reaching back and slapping his hand over Blisk’s hip to stop him from pulling out, tossing his weight backward to impale himself onto Blisk’s shaft once more. “Fil me up!” Blisk let out a startled, choked cry and blew on the spot, throbbing in a handful of long pulses as he plunged deep into Jack with a low moan.

“Jack!” 

At last, he ground to a halt, crouched over Jack on his hands and knees, twitching. A long minute went by where both men didn’t move or speak, each breathing hard and struggling to recover. Belatedly, Blisk pulled out with a wet squelch that made Jack shudder and moan. Blisk rocked back to sit on his heels, watching as his own seed began to trickle back out of Jack’s red and puffy entrance until Jack flopped over onto his side with a soft groan. For another long moment, Jack didn’t do anything except breathe but as Blisk went to stand, he caught the mercenary’s wrist, yanking him back down onto the bed beside him. 

“Not yet,” Jack whispered. 

Baffled, Blisk gingerly laid out beside Jack, tentatively spooning in against him after a measuring pause. Jack made a happy sound and when Blisk draped one arm around him, grabbing it and pulling it in tighter over himself like a blanket. 

Blisk was willing to do almost anything with a paying customer. He’d been flogged and he’d been asked to beat others. He’d been rewarded handsomely for a show at a shibari club. He’d dominated and he’d played the slave. He’d serviced men, women, and even a few sims in the near twenty years since he’d decided he was up for anything as long as it was fun, or at least paid well. He proudly took requests.

But not once, ever, had anyone done this with him. He didn’t know what to do with himself at all. It was so nice, so sweet, that it felt dirtier than anything he’d ever experienced with a customer. 

“Yanno, Ah usually charge extra fer post-coital cuddling,” He wheezed, scrambling for balance mentally and feeling like he was slipping even further as Jack rolled in his arms to face him. 

“So which version of you is the act?” Jack asked, ignoring the uncomfortable attempt at a joke completely. Blisk blinked at him, frowning slightly. He had absolutely no intention of answering that.

“Both ‘a them, really,” He confessed, answering immediately despite himself. Jack’s brow knit.

“Oh.” 

“It’s safer that way,” Blisk added, certain that Jack wouldn’t understand but not able to explain it well enough that he would. Jack nodded, accepting it nonetheless. He fell quiet, his eyes fixed somewhere around Blisk’s chin as he fell into thought. Blisk held on, patiently waiting to be released and secretly enjoying the change of pace in the meantime. Several minutes passed before Jack spoke up again.

“Stay for a while?” He asked, adding quickly, “I can pay.” 

Blisk shifted, tucking Jack’s head under his chin so the Militia Pilot couldn’t see the stricken expression he couldn’t quite wipe off his face. 

“Oh sure,” he sighed, struggling to hide his delight at the request. “But this one’s on me.” 

  
  
  


Jack sighed. It’d been months since his little  _ appointment _ with Blisk. He’d gotten home and, working hard to convince himself that that was that, had promptly burned the silver and white calling card. Best not to let that little secret out, after all. 

But oh, did it want out. 

Or at least, it wanted Jack’s attention. 

He knew he needed to leave it alone.

He knew that he was utterly fascinated by the duality of the man behind the illicit little rendezvous. 

He also couldn’t help but know that it had been the best sex of his life. Blisk had explained he enjoyed exploiting his talent for reading others to give his clients what he boasted was the best lay of their lives. He’d snorted out a laugh at the time, playfully scoffing at the presumptuousness of such a statement. 

But… it was true. 

He really, really wished he hadn’t burned that card. When he finally confessed this aloud to BT, the Vanguard Titan blinked at him, mirth somehow filling his posture and the way his optical shutters squinted. Jack still wasn’t sure how he could project so much emotion, so often.

“The code is likely still in your call history, Pilot,” BT reminded, giving Jack a playful poke. He didn’t care one iota what his Pilot got up to so long as he was safe and happy. Against all odds, Blisk appeared to answer both requirements, at least when he wasn’t on the clock with the IMC. 

Jack turned hot red, equal parts excited at the implications, and embarrassed such an obvious solution hadn’t occurred to him. 

“Open up, BT!” He breathed, lunging for the cover of the Titan’s cockpit, already flipping through his comm history. There...There! The call connected just as the hatch sealed shut.

“ _ Hello, there,”  _ came that same soft, sultry voice with the South African accent. Jack’s stomach leaped up into his ribs and did a funny little cartwheel.

“Hey yourself,” he breathed. 

A pause.

“ _ Hero! ...Ah knew you’d call again! This one’s on me…” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well uh... that escalated quickly.  
> The idea of Blisk being a sex worker is kind of a wild one, and kind of an advanced concept of some stuff I've dabbled with in my free time with him as a character. While I really don't think it fits into any sort of actual canon, I DO believe the potential, the willingness to do anything for the right price, fits.  
> Still, the more I think about this, the weirder it gets, especially in juxtaposition to the first half. It's definitely not my best work, or smartest idea, but it was DAMN FUN to write and that was kind of the point of this anyway. This is not my Mangum Opus and it was never intended to be!
> 
> That all said... WTF is with the feels at the end tho?? This was supposed to be a fast, sloppy fuck full of boots-in-mud noises and growly noises, not half-made confessions of lonesomeness and cuddling and 'are they pretending they're not dating??!' questions. For those of you, like me, who frankly came for the fresh spank-bank material and left with feels and confusion instead, I'm genuinely sorry! I don't know what I was thinking either. Peace. XD

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much failed this since I couldn't convince these guys to actually bang in the elevator, but I can't say I blame them, either. 
> 
> Debating on if I follow up with Jack actually making the call or not. I feel like it'd be terribly OOC but then... well it's really too late to be worrying about that, isn't it?? XD XD XD


End file.
